Love at last
by a hidden face
Summary: The war is over!Yay! Sokka is reunited with Suki.Toph still picks her nose, Irohs the firelord and stil loves tea more than life, Katara is still moody, Aang is still annoying, But this is Zukos time to shine, and this is a story of his jurney through lov
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, and it's all about Zuko and his journey through love! so I hope you enjoy it. I think it is bound to be a long one, so please bear with me!

Summary, the gaang has defeated the fire lord! yay! Everyone is happy. Suki and Sokka are reunited, Toph still picks her nose, Iroh still loves his tea more than life itself, Katara is still moody, and Aang is still annoying. But what about Zuko?... I suck at summaries, .

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!!!!! It's very sad, but I don't…

A hidden face

**Chapter 1**

"What are we doing here?" Zuko complained.

"We are supervising the reconstruction of cities that **your** people destroyed." Katara snapped as they walked down the dust roads of Kyoshi Island. They had been traveling together with both Zuko and Iroh for nearly 3 months overseeing construction in the cities that had been under attack during the epic battle between the fire nation and the rest of the world. The war had ended only two months ago, and there was still a lot of tension in the air. Many people thought that the fire nation might try to attack again. But Katara new they wouldn't as Iroh had taken over the nation and turned things around completely.

"**My** people?!--**Your** people destroyed just as much as **my** people did, why is it only the **fire nation's** fault?" Zuko snapped back.

"Arrrg, give it a rest will you?" Katara yelled turning to face him. Their relationship had not changed much since he turned on her in the crystal catacombs, even though he had thoroughly apologized.

Zuko got right in her face and yelled, "Excuse me? You have no right to talk to me like that, and I can't stay here!"

"Oh pardon me your 'highness', and why not? To good for this place?" Katara smirked.

"I attacked this place months back, remember? If I stay here they're gonna kill me!" Zuko yelled back

"To bad, it isn't our problem you're dumb." Katara yelled poking him hard in the chest.

"Actually it is, like it or not I'm part of your group now, we are a team and we have to watch each others backs." Zuko yelled, pushing her back.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to, and right now I couldn't care less!" Katara yelled, a barrel of water burst behind her sending the cool water shooting to the sky.

Zuko's fists began to smoke and Iroh intervened, he and Toph had been quietly snickering at the scene from nearby, but things were getting to close to an all out battle.

"Enough you two." Iroh exclaimed holding his nephew back while Toph held tight to the back of Katara's robe.

"He started it!" Katara pointed at Zuko.

"Did not!" Zuko yelled seething.

"You guys are acting like children." Aang chimed in from a safe distance.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Both Zuko and Katara yelled at Aang who quickly cantered away.

"We are supervising the reconstruction of all the damage the war had caused, we have no time to referee your squabbles, Katara, you and Aang go find somewhere for us to stay, Toph, you can come with me, I'm nearly out of tea," Iroh said whipping a tear from the corner of his eye. "Sokka… Sokka? Where has that boy gone to?"

"Probably to find Suki." Katara snapped rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I don't know who or what a Suki is-" Iroh started.

"Suki is his guuurrrl-friend." Aang batted his eyelashes and made kissing noises.

"- okay, Zuko go find Sokka and cool your head before you do something you're going to regret." Iroh said calmly, putting a gentle hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Zuko jerked the hand off roughly and stormed down the road mumbling and fists clenched.

"Okay everybody, off to work." Iroh clapped his hands together and everyone set off to get their jobs done.

Well, thats it for now, i will upload right away, i have three chapters ready so please, leave a comment. I would really love to change the title of this, but none are coming to mind, so if you have any suggestions, im completely open to them. my other chapters are also going to be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 READY AND POSTED!

Chapter 2 

Zuko searched through the crowded streets for Sokka, and after much time had passed, he saw Sokka crouching on a boulder outside of what looked like a combination of a dance studio and a training room. He walked up and sat beside him. When he and Iroh had joined together with Aang to fight the fire nation, everyone was surprised when Zuko and Sokka had become friends, and they weren't just –whatever, I can stand your existence, friends- but friendly- buddy- friends.

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked, surprised to see the sad face etched upon Sokka's usually grinning face.

"Nuthin'." Sokka replied.

"Did you find her?" Zuko asked.

"What- Who?"

"That Suki girl your sister was talking about."

"Oh, no- well sort of." Sokka said straightening up.

"Well where is she?" Zuko asked.

"There." He pointed at and old building down the hill from where they sat that read 'Healing Centre'.

"Why is she there?"

"Your sister…"

"What about her?" Zuko cringed slightly; knowing that whatever happened to the girl wouldn't have been good if Azula was in anyway involved.

"She came here and they got in a fight, and Suki… she got…well… er… and now she's in there." Sokka mumbled pointing back at the Healing Centre.

"Can we see her? You have to go see if she's okay." Zuko jumped up grabbing Sokka's arm and dragging him down the hill toward the Centre. "Come on!"

"No! I can't see her like that." Sokka said wrenching his arm from Zuko's grip.

"Don't be a wimp." Zuko sneered at him, "You have to go see her, if she found out that you were here and you didn't see her to make sure she was okay, she would be mad, and there is nothing scarier than an angry girl."

"Yeah… you can say that again… Katara mad…" Sokka shuddered.

"Azula…" Zuko smirked.

"Fine, lets go and get this over with." Sokka sighed starting down the hill with Zuko right behind him.

THIS IS A NOTHING REALLY CHAPTER, AND IS VERY SHORT. MY NEXT CHAPTER IS MUCH LONGER.

A HIDDEN FACE


	3. Chapter 3

MUCH LONGER CHAPTER. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL SOKKA AND SUKI REUNITE IN THE SHOW. IT KIND OF ANNOYS ME HOW SOKKA FINDS OUT THAT AZULA ATTACKED SUKI, AND HE GOES ALL CRAZY, BUT THE NEXT EPISODE HE HAS ALREADY FORGOTTEN.

Chapter 3 

Zuko wrenched open the old wooden door and pushed Sokka in ahead of him. They walked up to an elderly woman sitting at a creaky desk and asked if they could see Suki. The dumpy little woman said nothing but walked to another wooden door and pushed it open allowing them inside. When they entered the dimly lit hallway, they saw a number of other heavy wooden doors. The lady lead them down the hall to the last room and pushed the door open and gave Sokka a little push into the room then hobbled off back to her post.

Sokka walked further into the small room, Zuko traipsing closely behind. Seeing Suki laying either unconscious or asleep in an old straw bed, he went to her side. Zuko stayed near the closed door, but couldn't help noticing the fiery scars etched upon the girls face and the burn around her neck. He put his hand up to his own scar remembering the pain he had went through while it healed, and he had only one burn then. She had numerous scars, the one on her neck seemed to be almost healed, but the ones on her face were still shiny and raw. Zuko's breaths became rapid and shallow, and he was feeling nauseous. The door next to him opened and a nurse came in carrying two chairs. She took them to the bed, and started talking to Sokka in a whisper. When she left, Sokka waved him over. His feet felt like lead. He was surprised that he could move at all.

She said that Suki's gonna be fine. Her burns are going to scar, but they'll fade a bit. Maybe I'll get Katara up here to heal her better then she can get outta here faster." Zuko nodded, sitting down on the chair next to Sokka's. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get yours?" Sokka asked.

Zuko looked at him and sighed. "My dad." Sokka looked at him confused.

"what do you mean?" He asked.

"Uncle never told you guys?"

"No."

"Hmm, well when I was fourteen, I was allowed into a war meeting that my father was hosting in the grand hall, I was allowed to go as long as I kept my mouth shut."

"you?" Sokka cocked and eyebrow. Zuko shrugged.

"Well I didn't, as you guessed, the general was going to send a fleet of trainees into the Earth Kingdom. They were using them as bait. I didn't agree, and so I told them that they couldn't do that, let's just say I had a little outburst. After I had realised that I was talking, I was terrified. It was disrespectful and I was going to be punished. I ended up having to fight an Agni Kai, no big deal. I thought I had to fight the general I freaked out at. I didn't find out that I would not be fighting him but my dad until I was in the auditorium. There was an audience and everything. I begged my father, and refused to fight him. That made him even angrier. I remember what he told me, he said that I had to learn respect or he would teach it to me, and he did at that." He said tracing the edge of his scar with his fingertips.

"Are you serious." Sokka asked wide-eyed.

Zuko nodded. "Then he banished me and told me not to return until I had captured the Avatar. That would be the only way that he would accept me back and return my right to the throne. So I hunted Aang down for two years with my uncle before you and Katara found him."

"Wow." Sokka said. Suki shifted and her eyelids fluttered open. She rolled her head to the side. "Sokka?" she whispered. "SOKKA!" He jumped off his chair and ran up to her bedside. She sat up and kissed him. Zuko stood up and looked around the small room with his hands in his pockets. The two broke apart and Sokka pulled her into a tight hug.

"how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Oh, im fine." She smiled into his strong shoulder.

"You've been in here for months, you aren't fine."

"Well Az…"She cut short looking over Sokka's shoulder at Zuko. Sokka followed her glance with his own.

"Oh, Suki this is Zuko, Zuko, Suki." Sokka said. Zuko stuck his hand out for her to shake, but nothing came. She just glared at him. "I know who he is, I want to know why he's here?"

"Well he's part of our group now. He helped us end the war." He said.

"THE WAR IS OVER!" Suki shrieked angrily. Zuko jumped, not expecting to be mad. "Yeah, for a few months now. No one told you?"

"I didn't get to fight! I didn't get to help!" She yelled almost sobbing.

"Suki calm down. You couldn't have fought in your condition anyways." Sokka said calmly holding her hand. "why have you been here for so long?"

"My wounds kept getting infected." She said. "So they had to keep reopening them to clean them."

Zuko cringed. "I had forgotten about that…" He said again rubbing his own scar.

"I think that was even more painful than actually getting the burn in the first place." She said. "they had to open mine twice."

"Four times for me, but I was on a ship in the middle of the ocean and didn't get to much downtime."

Suki winced.

They sat and visited Suki until the sun was beginning its decent in the sky. They told her that they would get Katara to come and see what she could do to heal the burns faster. Before they left, Sokka bent down for a kiss good bye and promised that he would visit her tomorrow, even Zuko got a hug goodbye and a quick whisper "thanks for bringing him in." After their goodbyes, they left the healing centre, Sokka was feeling much better as they walked down the dust road.

The merchants in their shops were yelling out their wares, and birds were flying around between the trees. Sokka was trailing behind Zuko mildly interested in a sleek looking knife on display. Not paying attention, Sokka walked right into Zuko who had stopped dead in his tracks. Sokka looked to his friend who was wide-eyed, and didn't seem to be breathing. He followed Zuko's deadened glance, and chuckled a little when he saw what had entranced him. It was a girl, a beautiful girl in Sokka's 'expert' opinion, and according to Zuko's vacant stare, he agreed.

She had waist length brown hair that was pulled up in a half ponytail. She had large eyes and pale skin. Her dress was emerald green with a golden trim, and her boots were simple dark leather boots. She was shopping when she noticed that there was a boy standing in the streets gawking at her. She smiled kindly kin his direction, then went back to her shopping.

"Something catch your eye there, pal?" Sokka asked loudly clapping Zuko on the back to get his attention. "huh.. oh yeah… wait what?" He said coming out of his trance.

"She's pretty." Sokka said.

"I- I have no idea what you are talking about" Zuko stammered walking away from Sokka. He quickly glanced back at the girl and stumbled into a stack of crates sending the contents flying all over the ground. He brushed the dust off of his tunic and stormed off down the road with Sokka following him laughing so hard that he was nearly crying. When the boy's were out of sight, the girl peered around the corner of a cart, watching them as the pony tailed guy laughed poking fun at the handsome dark haired guy who, at this moment didn't like his friend much, and pushed him down. The boy on the ground continued to laugh. She giggled to herself and turned away from the scene thinking that she just might have to keep an eye out for the dark haired boy.

CHAPTER 3 OVER AND DONE WITH. HOPE EVERYONE LIKES!

A HIDDEN FACE


	4. Chapter 4

HERE IS CHAPTER 4, AND I STILL DON'T OWN AVATAR IN ANYWAY. 

Chapter 4 

Zuko was still very angry, and was stomping down the road ahead of Sokka with his fists clenched to his sides. He spotted Katara and marched over to her and growled, "Where are we staying?" She cocked an eyebrow and pointed. "Over there, the apartment with the yellow roof, third floor. Whats wrong with…" Without giving her a chance to finish, he stormed over to the apartment.

Sokka finally reached Katara. "What's the matter with him?" Katara asked poking her thumb in Zuko's direction.

"He's in love." Sokka said batting his eyelashes.

"Ha-Ha, no seriously, what's wrong with him?" She said crossing her arms.

"Im serious. He's just mad 'cause he saw a pretty girl and froze up and I made fun of him… well I didn't really make fun of him, I just laughed at him, that's all."

"anyways," Katara rolled her eyes. "did you find Suki?"

"oh yeah, she's over at the healing centre, she's alright, but she may need some of your help to heal her burns faster." He said in a serious voice. "I told her I would send you over."

"Alright, I'll go check on her, you go tell Zuko to stop being such a baby." Katara said jogging off the help her friend.

Sokka waved to his sister as he walked to the building that they had stayed in on their first trip to Kyoshi island. Toph ripped open the door just as Sokka was about to knock. "What's wrong with Smokey?" She asked gruffly.

"Smokey?" Sokka asked.

"ZUKO!" Toph shouted, "duh."

"Oh, nothing."

"You're lying, I can tell."

"im not telling you."

"Then im not letting you in" she said stomping her foot. A huge sheet of rock shot up through the floor, they could hear the screams of the people staying in the rooms beneath theirs.

"Fine, He saw a pretty girl and I may or may not have laughed at him, and he got mad, let me in…"

"I knew it! Toph said, pushing her left hand down, the rock slipped down back into the ground.

"What do you mean you knew?" Sokka eyed her.

"I can sense these things."

"How?"

"Heartbeats." She said with a big grin in her face, allowing Sokka entry into the house.

"What was that you said?" Iroh asked poking his head around the corner. The wall they were standing by suddenly exploded.

"Don't you dare tell him." Zuko yelled jumping through the hole he had made in a fit of anger. "It's bad enough that she knows," He yelled pointing to Toph, "your nosey sister probably knows to right!"

"Knows what? You said that you weren't looking at her." Sokka chuckled.

"Her?" Iroh asked.

Zuko jumped at Sokka, pinning him to the wall by his neck. "I told you not to tell him!" Zuko shouted in Sokka's face.

"Let go!" Sokka yelped between chuckles, and kicks weak from laughter. "Your hand is burning." Zuko dropped him and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door. Aang peeked his head around the corner, "What was that all about?" He asked. Sokka laughed again and told everyone about the girl in the market.

Zuko stomped down the street again, and stopped only when he found what he was looking for, a vender selling books. He needed an escape and a book would be the perfect thing to keep his mind occupied. He chose a few books, and paid the vender. As he walked around the town, looking for a nice quiet place to read, he noticed that Kyoshi had modernized itself a lot since the last time he had been there. Most buildings were made of brick, the roads were still dusty, but seemed fresher, and newer. They had a large school built in the middle of a beautiful playground. Along with the old trees, new baby trees had been planted on the grounds with little trails of wild flowers and sweet grasses in carved wood planter boxes that lined the walk way to the school. Children were running around screaming and giggling. There was an old tree perched on the very top of one of the rolling hills that was just off to the side of the playground.

Zuko figured that that was a good place to get some alone time and just relax. He made his way over to the hill, and settled himself beneath the tree, and began to read. He sat and read for hours without the slightest disruption, the sun was just beginning to touch the tips of the trees.

"What are you reading?" He didn't recognize the voice, so he turned to see who it was. He jumped to his feet when he realized it was the girl from the market.

"Uhh… a book." He stammered, scratching the back of his head. She laughed into her hand. "what's it called, there is more than one book you know…"

"Oh, the- er- many faces of Koh." He said.

She smiled. "What's it about?" She asked sitting down on the grass, she motioned for him to do the same. He sat down slowly. "It has the stories of all the people who ventured into the spirit world seeking Koh, and ha their faces stolen by him."

"Faces stolen?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you show any emotion around him, he erases you face and adds it to his collection." Zuko explained.

"And who made up this madness?" she asked.

"Its not made up, my … friend… Aang has seen him, and talked to him." Zuko struggled to say the word friend, their history was not remotely friendly.

"Aang? Isn't that the Avatar?"

"yes."

"you know the Avatar?"

"Yes." Zuko answered again. They sat in complete silence. Zuko was growing more and more uncomfortable. Sensing this, she broke the silence. "Sooo, what's your name?"

"Zuko." He said quickly happy that the silence was over.

"Zuko… huh that sounds sort of familiar, where did I hear it?" She thought out loud.

Zuko grimaced slightly. "Prince Zuko…from the fire nation… I uh- I sortta attacked Kyoshi last winter…" She frowned, starring at him with her head slightly tilted. He closed his eyes, waiting to hear her either freak at him, or just get up and leave.

"The ponytail guy?" She laughed. "Wow, you look so… different now." He opened his eyes in shock. He wasn't expecting her to laugh about it.

"Yeah," was all he could say.

"My name is Alee." She smiled again, holding out a hand for him to shake. He accepted. "nice to 'formally' meet you Zuko." He nodded.

Alee looked up at the sun. it had nearly dipped down beneath the trees, and the sky was a bright orange. "I'm late!" She yelped jumping up.

"For what?" Zuko asked standing as well.

"For my fan class, it started probably half an hour ago, but I can probably sneak in." She said pulling out a golden fan, "Kyoshi warrior. I fought you you know."

"What?" Zuko asked confused.

"When you attacked us." She said.

"Oh, sorry."

"No big deal, it was good practice. I just wish I could have fought in the war, but after Suki and the others got hurt, we had to stay and help them." She said with a sad eyes.

Zuko nodded, "seems like a lot of the warriors here wanted to. It wasn't that fun."

They stood in silence. "Don't you need to…" Zuko asked motioning towards the training studio in the distance.

"Oh right!" She turned and started to run down the hill, then stopped and turned back to him. "Do you want to meet me here tomorrow, say around noon?"

Zuko shrugged and nodded. "Sure, I guess."

"Great." She grinned turning around running to her lesson. Zuko slowly sat back down under the old tree, smiling to himself, he opened his book and started to read again.

Katara snuck up behind the tree and tapped Zuko on the shoulder. "She is pretty." Zuko jumped, again dropping his book.

"A little jumpy aren't you?" Katara smirked.

"What are you doing here!"

"I was just on my way back from visiting Suki, when I saw you and the market girl, that was her wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zuko growled.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Im not here to fight, im actually surprised that you would like a 'lowly Earth Kingdom peasant'." Katara said, with only mild sarcasm.

Zuko eyed her suspiciously. "Why wouldn't I like her?"

Katara smiled. "So you do like her!"

"What? No way." Zuko said picking up his already abused book.

"Alright, you suck at lying, drop the lousy act already! She's pretty, and seems to like you, for some weird reason. You're a smart guy to go for a girl with substance instead of some air head pretty princess like that… uh Ty Lee girl or someone."

Zuko just stared at her, not knowing whether to take what she said as a compliment, or as an attack on his lying ability. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on, lets go home." Zuko nodded and the two walked down the road.

They were silent, then Zuko looked over at Katara. "What?" She asked. Zuko smiled slightly, "I have a date tomorrow."

WELL THERE WE HAVE IT, CHAPTER 4 COMPLETE! YAY. IM STARTING ON CHAPTER 5 RIGHT NOW, SO HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU!

A HIDDEN FACE


End file.
